vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Meloetta
|-|Aria Forme= |-|Pirouette Forme= Summary Meloetta is a dual Normal/Psychic-type Mythical Pokémon from the Unova region, and the second to last Pokémon in the Unova Pokédex. It is known for its beautiful singing voice which can bring great joy or sadness to those who hear it. Meloetta has also displayed a love for dancing, transforming into its Pirouette Forme after using Relic Song. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B Name: Meloetta Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless, though assumed to be female based on the anime Age: Unknown. Likely at least a few centuries old Classification: Mythical Pokémon, Melody Pokémon, Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sound Manipulation, Invisibility, Telekinesis, Empathic Manipulation, Martial Arts, Status Effect Inducement, Energy Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Non-Physical Interaction, Immunity to Ghost Type moves, It's sound-based moves can blast straight through barriers and substitution techniques, Resistance to Psychic Type moves in Aria Forme, Resistance to Rock, Bug, and Dark Type moves in Pirouette Forme, Transformation, Possible Statistics Reduction Attack Potency: At least Small Country level+ (Should be comparable to the Legendary Birds) Speed: At least Relativistic+, likely higher (Can keep up with the Forces of Nature) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class+ Durability: At least Small Country level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range with physical attacks. Hundreds of kilometers with special attacks Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Like all Pokémon, Meloetta possesses human-like intelligence and can perfectly understand human speech. It takes great pride in its singing and dancing ability, which allows it to entrance all who see it. However, it is also a fierce combatant when threatened, repelling foes with blasts of sound and taking to close combat after switching to Pirouette Forme Weaknesses: Weak to Bug and Dark Type attacks in Aria Forme. Weak to Flying, Fighting, Psychic, and Fairy Type attacks in Pirouette Forme. Perish Song also causes Meloetta to faint Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Serene Grace:' Meloetta's moves are more likely to activate their side effects. Moves *'Round:' A sound based move that does more damage the more Pokémon join in. *'Quick Attack:' Meloetta attempts to blitz the opponent with a speedy attack. *'Confusion:' A telekinetic attack that can leave the foe confused, befuddled, and dizzy, causing them to stumble around and potentially hurt themselves. It acts similarly to Psychic. *'Sing:' Meloetta sings a lullaby that lulls its opponent to sleep. *'Teeter Dance:' Meloetta does a dance that leaves all who see confused, befuddled, and dizzy, causing them to stumble around and potentially hurt themselves. *'Acrobatics:' Meloetta uses nimble movements to strike the opponent. Does double the damage if Meloetta is not holding an item. *'Psybeam:' Meloetta releases a beam of pure psychic energy which can leave the opponent confused. *'Echoed Voice:' Meloetta unleashes a sound that increases in damage the more it is used in succession. *'U-Turn:' Meloetta strikes the opponent and switches out with a teammate. *'Wake-Up Slap:' Meloetta harshly smacks the opponent many times, and does double damage if the opponent is sleeping. *'Psychic:' Meloetta uses a strong psychokinesis for offensive, defensive, and supplemnentary means such lifting the target in question or simply blasting them. It may also lower their special defense. *'Hyper Voice:' Meloetta uses a horrendously loud and powerful shout to hurt the enemy. *'Role Play:' Meloetta copies its opponent's Ability. *'Close Combat:' Meloetta gets in close to the opponent and furiously strikes the opponent with no regards to its guard. This move lowers defense as payment. *'Perish Song:' Meloetta sings, and it knocks out all who hear it later, Meloetta included. *'Relic Song:' Meloetta's signature move. Meloetta sings and damages the opponent, which can put it to sleep. This also allows Meloetta to switch between its Aria and Pirouette Formes. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) Kenshiro's Profile (Kenshiro with Seals Lifted was used, Tenryū Kokyū Hō was restricted, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mythical Pokemon Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Nintendo Category:Dancers Category:Sound Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Invisibility Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Musicians Category:Psychics Category:Transformation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Music Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 6